It Takes a Village
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: Sequel to Nineteen Years. Over a decade has passed and the families are settled. Inuyasha's peace is shattered when a rejected married contract sends two regions to war. Now it's up to them all to save the lands and people they have come to love.
1. Chapter 1

It Take s a Village

So here is the sequel to Nineteen Years. If you haven't read that one, I'd recommend reading it, but it's not like crucial. There will be a tiny bit of back story in the first few chapters but after that it's full steam ahead with the new story.

Prologue

The sun rose over a hill where a single grave stood. As the light touched the land, a figure was revealed, standing next to the headstone. Silvery white hair glinted, stirred by a crisp morning wind as golden eyes stared out over the village.

Inuyasha, for once, had nothing to complain or be unhappy about. His life was full of all the things that he could ever have wanted: a mate that he loved and who loved him back, pups he could be proud of, happiness, and respect. Thirteen years had passed since Kagome had come back to him. In those years he had never been happier, had never had more pride in his family.

Taisho, his first born, ended up marrying Reuika, one of Sesshomaru's maid. He set himself up as the weapon smith in the village on the outskirts of the Castle of the West. Kita and Volug mated not long after Inuyasha and Kagome did. Now Inuyasha's daughter was heavy with a pup of her own. She and Vol still lived in the little hut that Inuyasha had built for his children. A year after they had mated their souls, Kagome became pregnant and gave Inuyasha another daughter whom they name Koramine. She was a lovely mix of both her parents with her father's silver hair and ears, and her mother's eyes and kind smile. Three years after Koramine's birth, Kagome gave birth to a son. They named him Aram. He had messy black hair and golden eyes.

Saito was now a permanent member of the family, and when Kagome was pregnant the first time, he had moved into the hut where she and Inuyasha lived to help the priestess. Since Kagome couldn't use as much of her spiritual energy to perform her duties as the new village priestess, Saito took over for a while. Being the son of a priestess gave him spiritual powers that he had never used before. Once Koramine was born, Kagome began to train him and he looked after the baby in exchange.

Sesshomaru and Rin's daughter Inara grew up to be a powerful young woman. She had most of the same powers that her father did, and the compassion of her mother, much to everyone's relief. On her thirteenth birthday, Sesshomaru presented her with a sword called Zenseiga to keep her demon blood in check. This was in addition to a crescent moon shaped pendant that Kagome and Miroku had crafted for her that kept her demonic aura from erupting and being picked up by enemies. Rin had the pendant hung from a thin silver chain to make a necklace for her daughter.

Inuyasha's family grew much closer to Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inara and even made new friends in the village. This was mostly due to the fact that Sango and Miroku had moved to the rebuilt village of the Demon Slayers so that Sango could train the new recruits. Shippo and Soten weren't around much either. They had taken up residence in the valley of the Thunder Demons, trying to raise their kids. It wasn't easy trying to look after triplets who had fox magic and lightning powers.

It had been a good thirteen years for Inuyasha, and though he missed his friends, he was still glad to be where he was.

As the sun came fully over the horizon, Inuyasha turned his attention the grave next to him. _Kikyo. _ It was a name that had not come up much over the years. There had been no reason to talk about the past when so much of everyone's happiness revolved around the present. But for some reason Inuyasha had awoken not long before dawn with a compulsion to go to her resting place.

Saito spent a good deal of time on this hill, just content to sit in the presence of his mother's spirit. Even Tai and Kita came to pay their respects sometimes. It reminded Inuyasha of something that Kaede had said to him once about the loved ones left behind. Now, the half demon sat next to the headstone and bowed his head.

"I was never this happy with you, Kikyo." he murmured. "But that was no excuse to try and forget you. I am sorry and I promise that I will visit more and look after Saito." Inuyasha placed the flowers that he had gathered earlier at the base of the grave and turned to walk back down to the village.

As he walked along en route to his home, he stopped to speak with several villagers who called out to him. Others bowed as he passed. It seemed that they were all pleased to have the half demon and his mate as the leaders and protectors of their village. They were respectful ans never had anything negative to say about the gaggle of half demon kids who constantly ran through their fields.

An older woman came up to Inuyasha in front of his home. She bowed to show her respect. "Good morning, Headman." she said.

"Mistress Setsume." Inuyasha replied. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to ask you to thank your foster son for his care of my husband last week." the woman told him.

"He does good work." Inuyasha had to agree. "I'm glad your husband is alright."

"As am I, Headman, as am I. While I'm thinking about it, how fares your eldest daughter's pregnancy?"

The half demon rolled his eyes. "Kita's fine. She's determined not to let the pup slow her down."

Setsume smiled. "She's a fiery one, your Kita. I remember her running around here as a child." the older woman chuckled. "Well the day is wasting and I'm sure you're a busy man. Good day."

Inuyasha inclined his head to her and headed into the hut. He smiled at the sight before him. Kagome was making breakfast with Saito while ten year old Aram sat in the corner struggling to put on his kimono. Kagome looked up and smiled at her mate. "You were up early. Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Inuyasha answered and leaned over to kiss her. "I just went walking and ended up talking to some of the villagers. Mistress Setsume thanks you by the way, Saito."

The young man smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help. I used some of that salve you gave me, Kagome."

"Oh, was he the one with the burn?" the woman asked. "I meant to go see him."

"You had to help Daisuke's mother that day, so I took care of it." Saito explained. He stirred a pot of rice and looked at the child in the corner. "What are you doing, Aram?"

"Putting on my k'mono." the boy answered.

"If you need help just ask, honey." Kagome said.

"I wanna do it!" Aram fumbled with the tie a bit more and then sighed. "Papa, can you do it?"

"Sure thing, kid." Inuyasha knelt and fixed his son's clothes. "Where's Koramine?"

"Kora went with Kita to the Castle." Ara told his father.

Inuyasha scowled. "That girl needs to stop bouncing around and be more careful."

"Oh leave her alone, Inuyasha." Kagome admonished. "She's alright."

"Women." the half demon grumbled.


	2. Duties and Siblings

Siblings and Duties

Inara sat beside her father as he did some paperwork. She had been doing this since she was ten years old, observing so that one day she could take over. Her keen senses picked up on the clatter of a cart outside and she found it hard to sit still. She knew that her cousins were coming today.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, noticing how she was trying to keep her focus in spite of her obvious excitement. A tiny smile graced his face. "It seems we are having visitors. Inara, I would like you to go greet them."

"Yes, Father." the girl stood up and bowed. She walked out of the study as quickly as she could and still seem proper. Once Inara was away from the door, she sprinted down to the front gates. The maids smiled as she passed them. They were used to seeing their young mistress flying down the corridors, silver hair streaming behind her.

Inara slid to a neat stop beside her mother and watched the cart carrying her cousins come up the road. "Your father?" Rin asked.

"Finishing the paperwork." Inara replied. "He asked me to come greet Kora and Kita."

Rin smiled down at her daughter. "How much bouncing did you do before he asked you?"

"Not that much." the girl answered with a guilty look.

The cart clattered to a stop in front of the castle with Kora on the horse that pulled it. She jumped down and handed the reins to one of Sesshomaru's servants, then she helped her very pregnant sister from the cart.

Once the cart had been taken away, Inuyasha's daughters came over to their aunt and cousin. "Good morning, Auntie Rin. Hey Inara." twelve year old Koramine said.

"Hello Koramine." Rin returned. She gave her niece a hug and then turned to Kita. "Wow Kita. You're huge."

"Don't remind me." the elder sister responded. "I want this baby out of me."

"It'll come out when it's ready." Rin opened her mouth to say something else when a shout cut her off.

"Koramine! Kitana!" the girls turned around and grinned as their elder brother sprinted up the road to them. He had been so busy lately that he hadn't seen his siblings in a month. Tai ran and scooped up Kora first. He spun her around and kissed her cheek. "How've you been, Koko?" Taisho asked, using his nickname for her. "You looking after Aram?"

Kora rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." she replied. "And Aram is ten, he can look after himself, Tai."

The half demon chuckled and set his youngest sister down. He turned to Kita and grinned.

"You make one comment about my weight and I'm beating the hell out of you." Kita snapped.

"That hurts, Kita." Tai responded and went to hug her. "You're beautiful."

"And what are we, last weeks leavings?" Rin demanded with a smirk.

"No, Aunt Rin." Tai returned. "I just get to bask in yours and Inara's beauty more often."

Kita rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know why Reuika puts up with you."

"Because she loves me, same as you guys."

The siblings continued to tease each other much to Rin and Inara's amusement. Suddenly, Megumi, Sesshomaru's messenger, appeared before them. She bowed. "Lady Rin, Lady Kita, Lord Taisho. Lord Sesshomaru wishes your presence in his study. If you would come with me?"

Rin, Kita, and Tai exchanged puzzled looks, but grasped onto Megumi's shoulder and she teleported them away.

Inara and Kora exchanged a confused glance. "Why don't we ever get summoned to these kinds of things?" Koramine demanded.

"Trust me, Kora. It's probably better that we don't. Now we can play." her cousin reasoned.

Kora brightened. "Right! I'll hide and you seek."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When the group arrived in the study, Sesshomaru was reading a document with one eyebrow raised and his trademark expressionless mask. Rin knew something was wrong and rushed to her mate's side.

"What's wrong?" she wanted to know.

"Read this." the demon lord said curtly and handed her the paper.

The room was silent as Rin read. Then she exploded. "No! No, absolutely not! I won't allow it."

Sesshomaru took her hand and turned to Kita and Tai. "The letter is from Lord Inchimaru of the Northern Lands. He wishes to have his eldest son, Doran, mate with Inara to unite our two lands."

"No!" Rin shouted. "Sesshomaru, she's thirteen! I've met this Doran, he's over two hundred years old!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru snapped. "Calm yourself. I am not so foolish as to send my heir off to mate with the first suitor who approaches. It is not because that Doran is older than Inara that I say this. Their age difference is less than the one between you and I."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Rin, listen to me." Sesshomaru said gently. "Inara will not mate with Doran or any one of Inchimaru's people. Our lands have done well not being joined so far. We will continue to do well."

"Why request our presence, Uncle?" Kita asked, running her hands over her full stomach.

A small smile tugged at Sesshomaru's lips as he sensed the baby calm under Kita's hands. "Kitana, I would like you and your brother convey the issue at hand to Inuyasha. I do not know how Inchimaru will take this rejection and I want him to be prepared for anything that could possibly happen."

"How bad _can_ he take it?" Tai wanted to know. "There are other women his son can mate with."

"But if he wants connections to the Western Lands then his choices are limited. Once Uncle Sesshomaru says no and takes Inara off this list that only leaves Kora as the only available female in our family." his sister pointed out.

"Hell no!" Tai exclaimed. "Over my dead body will Koramine be mated that bastard."

"You don't even know him, Tai. How do you know he's a bastard?" Kita inquired.

"It's the principle of the thing. And regardless, neither Kora nor Inara are mating this Doran. Right, Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed. I know nothing of the younger of the Lord's sons, but Inchimaru and his elder sons are disgusting excuses for demons. They rape human women and force their half demon offspring to serve as slaves." Sesshomaru explained.

"Then why would he offer to mate with Inara? She's a half demon." Rin chimed in to ask.

"There's more than one kind of slave, Aunt Rin." Kita replied softly.

"I will send Anaketsu with our formal rejection after I have spoken with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "Inchimaru's people are bat demons mostly, Ana should be able to handle herself."

"I'll find Kora and get back home to warn Papa." Kita offered.

Rin sighed. "But you just got here."

"We'll be back. I can only imagine that Papa will want to come storming over here as soon as he hears."

"I'll go with you guys." Tai said. "It's been a while since I was there. Just let me go tell Reuika."

When Taisho arrived back at the cart, his wife was with him. Reuika was a lovely water demon who served as one of Sesshomaru's general maids. She had long wavy blue hair and sea foam green eyes and was very kind, yet determined. Now, she was arguing with her husband.

"Don't you have work to do today?" Tai was saying. "You can't just take off and come to the village."

"I can and I will." Reuika replied. "Tai, this issue concerns me too. Lady Inara is my mistress and Kora is my sister by my marriage to you. I'm coming."

"Fine." Taisho grumbled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the village, Inuyasha was giving Aram his daily sword lesson. Taisho had made wooden practice swords for his father and younger siblings as training for his job as weapons smith. Inuyasha was using them to teach Aram now.

As father and son sparred, a young girl ran up to them. Inuyasha shouldered his weapon and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"A letter for you, Headman." the girl replied with a little bow.

"Thank you, Shiatsu." Inuyasha replied and took the letter, as the girl ran off he unrolled it.

_To the second son of InuTaisho, brother of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and Headman of __the Goshinboku Village: Master Inuyasha,_

_I write to offer a great opportunity to one such as you. My eldest son, Doran, would like to extend the option of mating to your youngest daughter Koramine. We have written with the same offer to your elder brother, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands for his heir Lady Inara. Of course, a match between the two of them would be more suitable, but Sesshomaru is not the most reasonable of demons as I am sure you know. In the event that he rejects my offer, Koramine will become our top priority._

_I have heard tales, Master Inuyasha, that you, much like your brother, are not always reasonable. I will attribute that to your mediocre upbringing and the fact that you are a part-demon. It would really be in your best interest to accept my son's offer for I fear this might be your family's last chance to gain honor by mating. The goal of my son's mating is to ultimately unite the Western and Northern Lands. If Lord Sesshomaru proves to be unwilling to support the alliance then I will turn to you. If I have to untie us one village at a time then that it what I will do. I have more than enough sons. Please consider what I have said here, before making a decision that you will regret, Master Inuyasha._

_With Regards,_

_Lord Inchimaru of the Northern Lands_

Inuyasha growled and crumpled the letter. Aram looked up at his father in alarm. "Papa, are you okay?" the little boy asked.

His father just dropped the wooden sword and stormed off into the hut. Kagome looked up from where she was grinding some herbs and frowned when she saw her mate's expression. "What is it? What happened?"

Inuyasha read her the letter. "Apparently this Lord Itchy-whatever has forgotten what we did to Naraku, if he thinks we're going to let him threaten us into mating Kora with this Doran of his."

"You know what we have to do, right?" Kagome said.

"Go to the Northern Lands and give this guy a taste of the Tetsusaiga?"

"No!" Kagome snapped. "We need to go see Sesshomaru. This Inchimaru sent him a letter too, and you know that your brother isn't letting Inara mate with anyone now. Let alone some guy who's flinging threats around. That means he probably has a plan."

"Feh. He'd better." Inuyasha replied. "Or I am doing this my way."

"There's no need for that Father." Tai said from the doorway. "We just came from Uncle Sesshomaru. He wants to discuss the matter with you. We anticipated that Inchimaru might extend the offer to Kora."

"Then what the hell are we waiting around here for? Let's get going." Inuyasha was out the door in a second. Then he called over his shoulder. "Kagome, you coming?"

"Right behind you, love." Kagome paused to put away the herbs she had been using. The priestess chuckled a bit when she heard her mate scolding Kita for not being more careful in her condition. She shook her head and hurried out to join them, she should have known things wouldn't stay peaceful for long.


	3. Rejections and Kisses

Rejections and Kisses

Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of their family arrived at Sesshomaru's castle around mid afternoon. Saito and Volug had stayed behind to take care of the day's work that still needed to be done.

As soon as the half demon arrived at the castle, he marched to his brother's study. Sesshomaru gave him a bemused look from the desk as Inuyasha flung the door open and burst into the room. "I take it you heard." the demon lord remarked.

"Not only did I hear, but I received a letter of my own." Inuyasha replied. He pulled the crumpled missive from his kimono and handed it over.

Sesshomaru scanned it quickly. "It seems that Inchimaru is not overly picky about which of our daughters his son mates with. If Kitana wasn't already with child he'd probably be pursuing her as well."

"So, I assume you have a plan for this." Inuyasha said. "Isn't that what you do? Plan things?"

The elder brother rolled his eyes. "As it is, I do have a plan. You are needed for the first step of it in fact. I am sending Anaketsu to the Northern Lands to deliver our formal rejection to Inchimaru. For that I need you to write an such a rejection."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anaketsu flew quickly to the Northern Lands. Megumi had teleported her to the border and now the half bat was soaring over the Castle of the North. She landed at the front gates and saluted the guards who were stationed there.

"State your business wing-sister." one of them demanded.

Ana smirked. "I am _not_ your sister." she remarked. "I am not even from these lands. I'm here from Lord Sesshomaru of the _Western_ Lands, in fact. He has replied to Lord Inchimaru's letter."

"I don't know of what you speak." the other guard said. "Who is this Lord Sesshyru?"

"Do not worry, my lady." a velvety male voice rang out. "There are some of us here who _do_ know what's going on." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. He was a full bat demon from his appearance. The demon had long wavy red hair that matched his scarlet colored eyes. On his back were large black bat wings with spikes along the edges. Ana was in awe. She had never seen a more majestic looking bat demon before.

"You are one of Lord Sesshomaru's messengers?" he asked her.

"Something like that. My name is Anaketsu."

"I am Hikaru." the bat responded. "Come. I'll take you to Lord Inchimaru so that you my deliver your message."

"Thank you." Ana followed Hikaru down a barely lit corridor to a closed wooden door. Hikaru knocked and then pushed into the room.

A grizzled looking bat demon sat behind a desk. He had long steel gray hair and midnight black eyes with red pupils. "What do you want, Hikaru? I have warned you of the punishment for disturbing me without reason, have I not?"

The younger bat smirked. "You have, my lord. However, this is a matter of some importance. You have a visitor." He ushered the female forward. "This is the Lady Anaketsu from the West, with replies from Lord Sesshomaru."

Anaketsu bowed. "Greetings from Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inchimaru."

The bat lord nodded. "Excellent. Please relay my greetings to him as well. Now, what does he say to my offer?"

Ana reached into her kimono and pulled out a rolled up document. "From my lord." she said and handed it to Inchimaru.

He broke the seal and unrolled the letter, scanning it quickly. His red pupils flashed in anger and he made a show of controlling himself before speaking. "He says no." Inchimaru ripped the paper in half and exhaled. "No matter. I have other options to get what I want."

Keeping her face completely blank, Anaketsu pulled out another rolled up letter. "From Master Inuyasha." she said.

Hikaru, who was leaning against the wall, frowned. If Lord Inchimaru had offered a mating to one of Inuyasha's daughters then he was beyond desperate to get a hold of the West.

"Perhaps you should read it to us." Inchimaru told his guest. "You are probably more capable of interpreting Master Inuyasha's scrawl than I."

Ana smirked. "As you wish." She cleared her throat and unrolled the letter. "To Lord Inchimaru: Thanks but no thanks. Actually, just no thanks. With regards right back, Master Inuyasha: son of Inu no Taisho, brother of Lord Sesshomaru and Headman of the Goshinboku village."

Inchimaru was livid now, but he kept himself in control. "Well that is unfortunate." he said tightly. "I was so hoping that we'd be able to work something out."

Hikaru could sense that things were about to get very ugly, so he decided to get Ana out. "Well now that you have completed your task, allow me to escort you back to the border, Lady Anaketsu." he said quickly.

"Sure." the female replied. She bowed to Lord Inchimaru. "It was a pleasure to have met you, my lord." Hikaru took her arm and very nearly dragged her out of the study. He didn't let go until they were out of the palace and at the gate. There they took flight over the forest.

"That was foolish." Hikaru said once he was sure they were high enough that no one could hear them. "Lord Inchimaru will not forgive this insult."

"What insult?" Ana demanded. "He offered Sess and Inuyasha something and they declined. It is as simple as that. Unless of course your lord has some ulterior motive."

"Don't be naïve." Hikaru snapped. "Of course there's an ulterior motive. Ever since Lord Sesshomaru abandoned his wandering and began ruling again, the West has flourished. Because of the tie that he and Master Inuyasha, his brother, have to the humans, the Western Lands are no longer tearing themselves apart. We are not so lucky. Inchimaru and his elder sons treat the human villagers like cattle. There will always be violence and unrest here."

"How would joining with the West stop that?" Ana wanted to know.

"Inchimaru doesn't want to stop it. He wants to bring his ways to your lands. He wants to take advantage of the prosperity there and make it his."

"Sesshomaru would never allow that."

"Do you honestly think that matters? If Inchimaru can tie one of his sons to an heir of the West, then he can dispose of Lord Sesshomaru and do as he pleases. Please, for the sake of lord and his family, don't underestimate Inchimaru and the lengths he will go to to get what he wants." Hikaru bowed in the air and flew back in the direction of the castle.

Ana watched him go and wondered just who Hikaru was to know so much about his lord's plans.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Castle of the West, Inuyasha was pacing around the room he and Kagome shared. Sesshomaru had been kind enough to give the half demon and his family an entire wing of the castle to use when they were visiting.

Kagome was making use of her time, busily scribbling down the ingredients for a fever remedy in her notebook. Every few minutes she would glance up and watch her mate's progress. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed his hand as he passed her.

"Inuyasha you have got to calm down." the priestess said gently. "Ana is fine, she knows how to handle herself."

"Sesshomaru is always getting other people to do his dirty work. Why couldn't he have gone himself?" Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do that that would have been dangerous. The two of you are pissing off a very powerful lord."

"Yeah well he started it." Inuyasha muttered sullenly. "If he don't like it, the bastard can come here and kiss my-"

Kagome pulled her mate down to the bed before he could finish his statement. "I know something that will relax you." She pressed her lips to his and moved to straddle his lap.

"Not fair." the half demon murmured before allowing himself to succumb to the seductive powers of his only love.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, school's been hectic lately. Things are starting to heat up in Feudal Japan with our favorite demons, huh? There's more to come. Oh and I know that the village where Kaede lived was called Edo, but I wanted to name it after the Sacred Tree, now that Inuyasha is in charge. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks to those who already have, too.


	4. Plans and Allies

**OMG! I am so pleased with the response that this story is getting. It's become one of my most popular stories ever. I'd like to take this time out to answer the reviews for the last chapter. I'll try to do this at the beginning of every chapter from now on.**

heeroduoyaoilover- Thanks for the review! There is indeed more coming! Here is more right now, in fact.

Strawberry-Ringo- Yep, Inchimaru's getting rather pissed off. He was so sure that one of the brothers would hand over their daughter to him, the idiot. There will be more Inu/Kag action to come, but just a kiss for now! Thanks for the review. Oh and in one of your earlier reviews you mentioned Kikyo...and the possibility of her coming back. ....he he he....

MeiunTenchi- Thank you! The next chapter is here for your reading pleasure.

poems2songs- Thank you for the review! Yeah, Inuyasha and Sess and working together. Well...as much as they can stand. There is a new battle on the horizon, but not quite yet. We'll find out more about Inchimaru and his people first. And what is up with Ana's new friend Hikaru? That will be revealed soon as well. Here's the next chapter.

Angelblaze2006- He seems like a moron now, but he will prove to be very crafty in the future, just wait for it. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are going to have to work hard in this one. Thanks for the review.

DeathRose105- Don't worry about it. You are one of my most faithful reviewers and tardy is better than never. I'm glad you liked it!

I Miss Birdie- I am so happy that you liked Nineteen Years. That was my baby for a while. I hope you continue to enjoy this! Thanks for the review.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Plans and Allies

"Was this Hikaru guy one of Itchy-ma-whatsit's people?" Inuyasha demanded of his sister.

"Obviously." Ana replied. "He's definitely one of Inchimaru's bats. I just don't know what position he holds or how devoted he is to his lord." Anaketsu quickly recounted the conversation she had had with Hikaru after they left the lord's study.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru mused. "Inchimaru has been Lord of the North since the days of Father. He has never shown an interest in these lands before."

"Well if we are to believe what this Hikaru says, it's because of how prosperous these lands have become since you and Rin took hold of them again." Kagome offered. "As great as your father was, his connection to the people was nowhere near as strong as yours."

"So we're more happy now, great." Inuyasha snapped. "What are we going to do if Itchy takes this badly?" He turned to his brother. "Got a plan for that?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes, little brother, I do. Due to the limited contact Father had with the North, I cannot be sure of the extent of their forces. Anaketsu, if you're willing, I would have you return to the North and investigate."

"No!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's your idea you bastard. Why don't you go investigate?"

Ana smacked her half brother in the head. "I'm willing, Sess. Is there some story that I should tell them to explain my presence or is this a matter of stealth?"

"The latter." the demon lord replied. "And do be careful. We may have to sedate Inuyasha if you're injured."

"Funny." the half demon quipped. "Icicle ass made a joke. Is this it? Get my sister killed? That's your plan?"

"While Anaketsu does her part, we will rally our allies."

"Is that really necessary? I mean we haven't even been threatened yet." Kagome pointed out.

Sesshomaru nodded. "True. But to quote you, Kagome, 'better safe than sorry.' While Ana is away in the North we will be contacting allies of my father and our own acquaintances. We will simply tell them the situation at hand and see if they will offer to stand by us."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up. "Let us know what you would have us do, Sesshomaru." the priestess said. The couple left the study and headed back to their room. Inuyasha noticed that his mate was quieter than usual and her scent had a worried tang.

"Spit it out." He ordered. "I know some thing's bothering you, so just tell me what it is."

"I was thinking about the time you fought with Saito. He gave you time to get all of us to safety. I doubt that Inchimaru will give us that same chance." Kagome replied. "I'm worried that if our two regions go to war or something horrible like that, there will be no place safe for the children."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled the woman close to him, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "We'll find somewhere for them." he vowed. "No matter what we have to do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru sent Megumi to find Rin and Inara and bring them to the study. A few moments later, both females arrived looking confused.

Inara looked back and forth between her parents. "I know something is going on. Something big." she said finally. "Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome came rushing up here, and Ana went off to the North. Is someone dying?"

Sesshomaru was pleased with how observant his daughter was at all times. "No one is dying Inara. Not yet anyway."

Rin gave her mate a sharp look, demanding with her eyes that he tell their heir the truth. "She has a right to know." she murmured.

The lord inclined his head and cleared his throat. "Inara, I know that you are aware of the politics of demon mating. I have taught you on this subject myself. Do you remember the lesson?"

Inara nodded.

"Then it will not be hard for you to imagine what would happen if the dynamics of a mated pair were skewed. If, for example, one of the two was stronger than the other and corrupt."

"The stronger one would be able to take advantage of the weaker one's lands." Inara recited, a frown on her lovely face. "If the weaker one's family and forces were weak as well, at least in comparison to this corrupt mate, then they would lose their control over all they owned."

"Indeed." her father responded. "Such a practice is dishonorable to demon kind, but unfortunately one that happens far too often. Do you know who the lord of the North is, Inara?"

The girl cocked her head in thought. "Lord Inchimaru." she said after a while. "I remember him from my study of the lands surrounding ours. He is a bat demon with five sons. His people are mostly bats though there are a few lizard and snake demons mixed in."

"Excellent." Sesshomaru never failed to marvel at Inara's intelligence. "This Lord wants to mate you or your cousin Koramine with his eldest son Doran. It is his intention place you or Kora in the situation we just described."

Inara looked from her father to her mother in the corner. "You did say no, right? He sent the traditional request and you said no."

"Of course we said no." Rin exclaimed, speaking for the first time. "We will not be manipulated into bartering our daughters away!"

Sesshomaru concealed a grin at his mate's fury. "You are more precious than an alliance with any region, Inara. Never doubt that. What _is _going to happen is your uncle and I are going to destroy the North before they can do the same to us, should it come down to it."

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know that it has been weeks since my last update, and I meant to load this chapter before I left for break. It slipped my mind completely until I got back yesterday. To make up for it I am going to try and promise to upload TWICE this week. And to get chapter 3 of "To Marry a Prince" up. If you haven't read that one, I recommend it.


	5. Revelations and Identites

Revelations and Identities

In Inuyasha's old nursery, his offspring were having a "meeting." Tai and Kita were gently explaining to Koramine what was going on. The more they told her, the angrier the girl got.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Kora shouted, sounding very much like her mother. "Over my dead body am I mating with any of his sons!"

"Relax, Kora." Kita soothed. "There will be no dead bodies and no mating either. Uncle Sess and Papa will not let this stand, obviously. Neither of them respond particularly well to threats, after all."

"You're damn right we don't." Inuyasha replied as he walked in.

"So what's the plan, Father?" Tai wanted to know.

Inuyasha told them what had been discussed. "We're going back home to make preparations on our end. Tai, you're coming back with us for now."

"Okay, let me just go get Reuika."

"Do it fast." the elder half demon ordered. "Koramine, go wait with your mother, and don't let her hear you talking about being dead." When the others were gone, Inuyasha turned to Kita, a meaningful look on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even start with me, Papa. I'm not staying here for my health or hiding out until it's over. Don't even think it." She turned on her heel and walked out leaving her father shaking his head and wondering where she had gotten such a stubborn streak.

Sesshomaru was waiting for his brother as he exited the nursery. "It has been over a century since I last entered that room. Is it much the same?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha returned. "Still reeks of you kicking me and my mother out too."

"That was centuries ago." the lord reminded the headman.

"I know that. I'm here ain't I? If I was still sore about that I would never set foot in this place again."

Sesshomaru considered that. "I suppose you have grown more than I have ever given you credit for, little brother."

"Don't need your credit." Inuyasha muttered. "Was there something you wanted other than to delay my journey home?"

"There was. I shall be contacting friends of our father and though I am more used to dealing with them, I expect you to return here and present yourself to them."

"What the hell for?" Inuyasha demanded. "I'm just the old man's half demon bastard, remember?"

"That you still think that shows your ignorance." Sesshomaru replied. "I will send Megumi to you when our guests get here, and you will return." Before Inuyasha could protest, the demon lord had swept from the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The family arrived back at the village as the sun was setting. Tai, Reuika, and Kita climbed out of the cart and waved to the others. Kita was going back home and Tai and Reuika were staying with her and Volug. Inuyasha gave his son a look that clearly ordered him to look after the mother to be. Even as upset as he was, the half demon was a protective father.

He lifted a lightly dozing Koramine from the cart and handed her to Kagome. He kissed her on the cheek and then leapt to the trees and was gone. The priestess sighed, but knew that her mate would calm down eventually.

Kagome shook her daughter gently awake. "Kora honey, we're home."

The girl opened bleary eyes and looked around. "Did Papa storm off already?"

Kagome chuckled. "Yes. But he'll be back soon." She set her down on her feet. "Come on, let's go inside."

As they entered their home, Aram looked up from where he was sitting around the fire with Saito. "Mama!" the boy ran to his mother and hugged her. "Did Papa run away?"

"You know your father." was the woman's response. She turned to Saito. "Did everything go okay here?"

"It was strange." Saito answered. "I treated four people today for arrow wounds."

"And I helped Mama! I did! Tell her, Saito!" Aram jumped up and down.

"He did." his foster brother answered. "You did good kid. Now why don't you show Kora the gift Mistress Ayana gave you?" The two children scampered out and Saito turned back to Kagome. "It was uncanny. All four of them were young women and they were shot in their right arms by someone who knew what they were doing. What's more, each mother said they heard the flap of wings before and after they were shot. They were just working, and something shot them."

"Nothing like this has happened before. Well not since the days of-" Kagome stopped there.

"Naraku. I know." Saito finished. "But never before has this entire family angered another region."

"You think Inchimaru is behind this?" the priestess gasped.

"He has reason to be. Plus the victims said they heard wings. Unless Anaketsu has decided to go rogue, I'm thinking Inchimaru's bats are at fault."

"Inuyasha is going to freak." Kagome muttered. "If this lord is this treacherous, I can't help but worry about Ana being in the North by herself." She gave Saito a summary of all that had been discussed and discovered at the Castle of the West.

Saito nodded. "Sesshomaru has the right idea. If Inchimaru is doing this now, I can only imagine that things will get more epic and dangerous. Depending on what Anaketsu finds out, we might need to get ourselves an army."

As Kagome and Saito were talking, Ana was sneaking back across the border that separated the the Western Lands from the Northern ones. She landed on a tree branch, pausing to plan her next move. She knew she would have to find some way to get to the palace in order to see the full extent of the North's forces.

"For how long exactly, has your brain been addled?" a male voice demanded, close to Ana's ear.

The female froze, then crouched on her branch, ready to defend herself. A familiar pair of red eyes glowed as Hikaru came into the fading light. Anaketsu sighed and resumed her seat. "Are you trying to kill me?" she hissed.

"You're doing a fine job of that yourself." Hikaru replied. "What in the Kami's name are you doing back here?"

"I'm on holiday. Thought I'd take a break and come see the sights of the Northern Lands. Hang out with some wing-brothers, you know? Hey, you're the first. Sit down, why don't you?"

"And if I am an assassin, sent to kill you?"

"Then you would have done it already. Most likely during that embarrassing moment earlier when I wasn't paying attention. Since we both know you aren't here to end my life, why don't you tell me why you're really skulking around out here?"

"I am not skulking. I'm hiding. Lord Inchimaru is in a mood and as one of the younger and more expendable bats here, I could be called on to help relieve his frustrations if you know what I mean."

"Torture?" Anaketsu offered.

Hikaru nodded. "Bat wings are extremely regenerative as I'm sure you know. My lord's favorite activity is nailing his people up by their wings and carving into them. The wings heal like new, so he can do it as much as he wants."

Ana shuddered and folded her own wings closer around her. "That's horrible. Why do people allow him to do that?"

"No one protests because they're afraid they will be next. There are only three that are safe from Inchimaru's torment, and those are his eldest sons." Hikaru laughed bitterly.

"You're one of his sons, aren't you?" Anaketsu wanted to know. "His youngest?"

"What?"

"It's obvious that you are somehow related to the lord of this place. Your bitterness towards the eldest of Inchimaru's sons reveal you to be one of the younger ones." Ana reasoned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hikaru gave her somber eyes. "You would have never trusted me and I need you to. I need you and those you represent."

"What do you expect us to do for you?" Ana said, a little harsher than she had meant to.

"You can free me! I have never been the lord's son, only his slave. My mother was a half demon who was the daughter of a human that my father raped. Once I was born he gave her to the guards to be raped at will, then he had her killed. Doran, my eldest brother, told me all this when I was just a little thing."

"Why do you stay here?" Ana asked gently.

Hikaru looked away. "I'm the only one who knows the lord's secrets who would be willing to help overthrow him. I can't abandon the people of this region who just want to live in peace."

Ana sighed. "Look, I can't promise that Sesshomaru isn't going to have you killed when he finds out who you are, but if you help me you'll have a better chance."

"What can I do?" Hikaru asked eagerly.

"Well the whole reason I'm here is to find out what your fath- I mean, what Inchimaru's forces are like. To see how much of a threat he is to us. If you could get me that information quickly, it would move things along."

The male looked thoughtful. "I don't know numbers off hand, but it shouldn't be hard to find out. For all I'm not respected, I'm still the lord's son."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated before this. This has been written, just not typed for a while. I got so excited about To Marry a Prince (shameless plug) that I've been neglecting this. Sorry once again. Chapter 6 will be up soon. I'm going to be away from my computer next week, but after that...I am so back on this. Promise.


	6. Visions and Assurances

Visions and Assurances

By the time Inuyasha came storming back into his home, Kagome was already on their futon, prepared for bed. Inuyasha undressed quickly and got in beside her.

"You alright?" Kagome murmured to him.

He nodded. "Doin' a lot of thinking." The half demon told her about how Sesshomaru wanted him to go back to the castle when his father's allies arrived. The woman didn't reply, just smiled. She knew that her mate was pleased deep down at the acceptance his brother had been giving him.

Kagome snuggled closer into Inuyasha's warmth. It was getting to be the time where it was chilly at night, so the priestess was glad for her mate's protective sleeping position.

Inuyasha's arm tightened around Kagome and he inhaled her soothing scent. "Just when things settle down, they flare back up again for us, don't they?" he murmured in her ear.

His mate smiled. "It's not like we're unaccustomed to it." she whispered back.

" 'S gonna be weird, dealing so close with Sesshomaru."

"Weird, but helpful. He has resources that we could only dream of. Plus it's nice, you and your brother defending the land's your father held. You two have come a long way."

The half demon rolled his eyes. "Sentimental wench." he muttered and kissed her on the cheek. "Now I know you and Saito were on about something earlier when I was out. Tell me."

Kagome bit her lip. "Inuyasha...promise me you won't blow up." at her mate's silence she rolled on top of him, forcing him to look at her. "Promise me, Inuyasha."

"What happened?"

The woman sighed. "While we were gone, Saito treated four young women who had been shot in their right arms by unknown archers. All of them said they heard wing beats after they were shot."

"Bats from the North?" Inuyasha asked flatly.

"That's what we suspect. I haven't gotten a chance to speak with the women yet."

"First thing in the morning, Kagome. I'll handle getting the pups up and fed. You go use your gifts."

Kagome nodded and moved to roll off of Inuyasha, but he held onto her. They ended up falling asleep that way.

The sun rose and the village rose with it. Roused by Inuyasha, Kagome got dressed quickly and headed out to the homes of the injured women. She was pleasantly surprised to see Saito already out among the villagers with Kita's mate Volug in tow. They waved at her as she walked over.

"Good morning, Priestess Kagome." Volug greeted.

Kagome smiled at him. "Vol, you're family. You can just call me by my name."

Saito chuckled. "Being called 'Priestess Kagome' maker her feel old." he explained. He turned to his foster mother. "Have you seen the young women yet?"

"Not yet." the woman answered. "I told Inuyasha about it last night though, and he didn't flip out."

"He's probably waiting to see what you find out before losing his temper." Volug suggested.

"You're probably right." Kagome agree. "I'll see you two later.." She walked down the path to a cluster of homes where the four women lived. Along the way, villagers bowed to her, showing respect for her position. The priestess walked into the first house which belong to a newly wed couple.

"Lady Kagome." the man of the house bowed to her.

"I'm here to see about your wife." she replied.

"Of course, come this way." The man led her through a pair of sliding doors to where his wife was lying on a futon with her arm wrapped up. "I wouldn't let her go out to work today." the husband explained.

"Good morning, Priestess." the young woman murmured.

"And to you Mistress Michiko. I am here to see about your arm. I know Saito treated you yesterday, but I need to see what happened."

"Of course." The villagers were well acquainted with their priestess' strange powers.

Kagome reached out and took Michiko's arm in her gentle hands. She closed her eyes and dug deep inside herself for the spiritual powers she was born with. They had been increased by her transformation after her mating with Inuyasha, and now she could do wonderful things. She found the flickering blue flame inside herself and prodded it until it flared up.

Her eyes snapped open, glowing with a bright blue light. Kagome stared at Michiko's arm unblinkingly. In her mind' eye visions were forming. She saw the young woman kneeling in the field pulling weeds. A male bat demon with golden hair flew up behind her, in the shadow of the forest. He loosed an arrow which embedded itself in Michiko's arm.

The priestess came out of her trance and thanked the couple. She did the same thing at the other women's homes and by the time she left the last hut, it was nearly noon and she was exhausted. Inuyasha had anticipated this and was waiting for her. Kagome gave her mate a weak smile.

The half demon kissed her forehead and scooped her up. "What did you find out?"

"It was definitely a bat demon." Kagome murmured in response. "Golden hair, red eyes, huge wings. It looks like he attacked all four of them."

"Where?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"The first two women were in the herb garden, the third was tending the vegetable patch, and the fourth was washing in the western corner."

"I'm on it." Inuyasha set his mate down in front of their home and raced off to see what scents he could pick up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru awoke to the smell of salt water and the sound of his mate crying gently. The demon sat up and pulled the woman close to him. "What is wrong, Rin?"

"I'm worried." Rin whispered. "Inara is not one to sit back and let others fight for her. She'll want to fight in whatever happens. I don't want to lose my daughter."

Sesshomaru lifted his mate's chin and stared into her brown eyes. "Your worries are unfounded." he murmured. "Did I ever let you down when you were a child?"

The woman shook her head. "No, you were always there."

"Then what makes you think that I will allow anything to happen to our daughter? She is the heir to these lands. If she would like to fight, she will be allowed to. However, Inuyasha and I will not let her out of our sights."

"How will you concentrate on the battle then?" Rin wanted to know.

"She is my flesh and blood. My eyes do not need to be on Inara for me to watch her."

"And Inuyasha....?"

"Has the uncanny ability to know where all his people are and how they fare in battle. Inara will be fine." The demon lord smoothed Rin's hair back from her face. "Is that all that was bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing it wasn't.

"We've been so lucky, Sesshomaru. Naraku was defeated, Saito ended up joining the family. We've been happy. What if...well, what if our luck has run out on this?"

"I do not believe in luck." Sesshomaru stated. "I believe in determination and actions. We defeated Naraku because we were determined to. Saito joined us because Kitana was determined to save him and he was determined to save. We are happy because we have built our lives thus. Since we are determined to keep them as they are, we will defeat Inchimaru. We have other options." He leaned down and kissed Rin gently.

"Thank you." she murmured against his lips. "You are my rock and I love you."

"Naturally." the demon replied. "I love you as well." he kissed her deeper and bore her back down to the bed. With one hand he caressed her face, while the other undid the ties on her yukata and they spent the morning in passion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Yeah so I am losing inspiration for this story. I am running out of ideas and I hate that because I do not want to abandon this. But I get way more reviews for To Marry a Prince, so that drives me to write. Sigh. I'll try to keep coming up with things for this one, but seriously guys, if you have ideas about what you want to happen, let me know. I need the feedback.


End file.
